Garchomp/Khanny Pham's version
Complete with custom sprites, stiff animations and wonky hitboxes, Garchomp features a moveset you'd expect to see from a gargantuan reptile rather than a land shark, with plenty of fire-breathing action. Not only does Garchomp have destructively high Life and Attack stats that allow it to tank hits and decimate its opponents, but the majority of its attacks grant Garchomp complete invulnerability; less overused and more uber, it seems. ) |Image = File:KhannyGarchompport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Khanny Pham |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Garchomp is a standard six-button character where the attack strength is determined by the button pressed, with weaker attacks being faster while dealing less damage and stronger attacks being slower while dealing more damage; the excessive damage output of Garchomp's attacks, regardless of strength, is guaranteed to K.O. the average character in just a few hits, though given that the stronger attacks are significantly slower than the weaker ones, it is often best to simply use the weaker ones as they can actually combo into themselves several times to deal far more damage than a single stronger attack would; the stronger attacks are often completely devoid of hurtboxes, usually during the attacks' active frames, preventing the opponent from actually being able to attack Garchomp while it performs them. Garchomp is a fairly sluggish character with the exception of a few attacks and doesn't feature any real comboability outside of repeated uses of of its / Normals, though it more than makes up for this with its massive damage output thanks to its 300 Attack; the lack of hurtboxes on the majority of its attacks prevent such attacks from being out-prioritised by any attack the opponent does, ensuring a hit in the event of attacks colliding without Garchomp being hit itself. For the animations where Garchomp does have hurtboxes, they are often inconsistent and shift around even while Garchomp isn't actually moving, which is especially evident in the character's running animation where it is easily possible to simply pass straight through the opponent, particularly if both Garchomp and its opponent are moving towards each other. Garchomp is a large character and is thus easy to hit when it is not attacking, though its 3000 Life stat allows it to survive far longer than the average character and thus makes it difficult to take down, especially given that the damage output from just one of its attacks can easily match the amount of damage the opponent has done with several, leaving the opponent fighting what is essentially an uphill battle; it is not possible to punish Garchomp's laggier attacks, as they feature practically no cooldown frames after they make contact, with what makes them slow being the startup frames that more often than not lack hurtboxes, so attempting to play defensively is not an effective strategy. Garchomp does not feature custom A.I. programming, instead using the default provided by the engine; though such a simplistic A.I. wouldn't normally provide much of a challenge if utilised by a more balanced character, Garchomp's 3000 Life and almost constant lack of hurtboxes make it difficult to take down even if hit, while its sheer damage output guarantees that any attack it does execute will take out a sizeable chunk of the opponent's Life if it hits. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | | }} | }} | }}}} | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN - Garchomp VS. Yoshi Mugen battle 2 Garchomp vs Charizard M.U.G.E.N Episode 36 Garchomp (Me) vs giygas Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Spriteswaps Category:Cheap Characters Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by Khanny Pham Category:Characters made in 2007 }}